Contrato de Sangre
by Cerezito-Karla
Summary: Soy escéptica... Me encontré con un hombre que me fastidio desde el primer momento en que lo vi y resulta que me conoce y yo a el no... ¿Por que siento miedo a que me deje?... ¿Debería estar feliz?...¡Dijiste que serias mi guardián!
1. Saludos y disculpas

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que anteriormente leyeron este fic y por mi rutina y ocupaciones, estuve realmente perdida.

Todos mis fics favoritos, mis reviews, mis follows…

Se los agradezco enormemente, ya extrañaba esta página.

Sin más quiero que lean este fin, con las mejoras.

Se nota que lo escribí con mi poco conocimiento y por cierto, los extrañabaaaaaa

Gracias a leer de nuevo lo que me apasiona, decidí participar en un concurso pero lastimosamente era para principiantes y mi imaginación es demasiado extensa solo para 7000 caracteres XD

Sin decir más…

Estas mejoras se las dedico…

DULCECITO311

ROSSI UCHIHA

SWEETS LOVE

Cerezito-Karla.


	2. Hola Soy Demon

¿Qué voy a hacer sola en mi casa?…

A mis 17 años era la persona más antisocial y estudiosa que podría haber en toda mi preparatoria, tenía pocas amigas ellas eran las personas más hermosas con las que me había topado en toda mi vida, Ino uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga…

Yo las adoro con todo mi corazón personas como ellas no se encuentran en cualquier lugar, aunque tienen sus defectos como cualquiera, son lindas y buenas personas.

Ino y yo nos conocíamos mucho antes de que llegara Hinata, ella y yo éramos inseparables y cuando llego Hinata la recibimos con mucho cariño…

También tenía amigos, uno de ellos era mi querido y súper idiota Naruto Uzumaki lo adoro, él es hermano de Ino, tiene 2 años más que ella y otro querido amigo mío es Shikamaru Nara, estos dos son como el agua y el aceite Shikamaru es estudioso y muy inteligente, de hecho es el más inteligente de la preparatoria y después del sigo yo…desde que llegue quiero superarlo y hasta ahora no he podido sin embargo ¡Yo lo lograre, lo sé! Y naruto es….bueno, promedio pasa todas sus materias por el suelo, ellos son los mejores amigos que tengo….

Hoy era el día en que iba a ir con Ino a cine, era sábado y mis padres ya se habían ido así que salí con ella…

Llegue al centro comercial y mi amiga dijo que estaría en una tienda llamada Forever 21, ella decía que era la mejor ropa que podía existir. La encontré allí y en sus manos habían por lo mínimo unas 20 bolsas me paso la mitad y me dijo que entráramos a ver una película de terror que se estrenaría hoy.

– ¿Sabes que debe haber una fila de todo el centro comercial no? – dije pensando que entraríamos a las 2 horas…ella soltó una bolsa y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Tranquila, ahora un chico me hizo el favor – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Suspire y pensé *_así es Ino_*

Salimos de la película que termino siendo un fracaso completo, creo que Ino perdió su dinero la película trataba de una chica que encontraba el amor de su vida en un aterrador demonio, terminaba casándose con ese demonio y luego los mataban… ¡Rayos! Eso es tan estúpido que nadie creería en algo como eso, afortunadamente fue muy divertido ver a Ino pegada prácticamente del techo como un gato…

– Sakura ¿No sería genial tener un amor así de romántico como esa película? – Ino era muy soñadora y esas cosas no sucedían

– Ino sabes que eso es solo una película ¿cierto? …hay personajes, cámaras, montajes y otras cosas, en definitiva eso es mentira nada de eso podría suceder – dije y ella cambio drásticamente el tema del que estábamos hablando

– Sakura vi una ropa divina para ti y tu cumpleaños se acerca, te la quiero dar así que no vamos a discutir y te la mides ¿Ok?… – dijo halándome hacia la tienda

Entramos y habían un montón de ropas hermosas puede que sea estudiosa pero eso no significa que deba ser fea…Ino me hizo medir por lo menos unos 15 cambios de ropa, estaba totalmente agotada… me dijo que me daría un regalo por medirme tanta ropa, yo lo máximo que aguanto con Ino so de ahí ya no mas

Salimos del almacén y me invito a un rico cappuccino.

– Ino tengo que contarte algo – dije bajito

– ¿Qué pasa sakura? – dijo

– Sé que va a sonar algo muy raro y estúpido, pero desde antes que salieran mis padres de viaje he sentido como si alguien estuviera observándome – dije tomando el cappuccino

Ino estallo en carcajadas

– Sakura ¿Te estas volviendo paranoica o qué? – dijo esto y se rio un poco mas

– Vamos Ino deja de reírte así, lo que te digo es en serio, siento como si alguien me persiguiera o estuviera metiéndose en mi casa – dije ofuscada y tomando de mala gana un sorbo

– Oye, no te puedo creer algo como eso – dijo mirando su reloj

– Te dije que sería raro – corrobore

– ¿Y si es algún ladrón? – menciono Ino pensativa

– No lo creo, entonces ya me hubiera robado ¿No crees? y en mi casa todo está intacto – descarte esa posibilidad

– Sakura amiga, me tengo que ir, papá me espera en su carro… ¿Te acerco a tu casa? –dijo levantándose

– Si, por favor – dije levantándome yo también

Ino me dejo a una cuadra de mi casa estaba caminando y sentí lo mismo que había sentido en mi casa…

Era como si alguien me dijera ¡Cuidado - Peligro! Mire inmediatamente para atrás y no había nadie ya eran las 9:30 de la noche seguí mi camino y entre en mi casa, que por cierto era de dos pisos y mi pieza quedaba en el segundo. Subí y me despoje de mi ropa tome un largo baño y pensé ver televisión, pero antes salí a mi balcón y la noche estaba despejada y tranquila cuando baje recordé que tenía que comprar unas cosas para el desayuno de mañana o no comería, salí y en la puerta de mi casa había un hombre que por su aspecto parecía de unos 20 o 22 años…

– Buenas noches – dijo cortésmente

– Buenas noches – dije reparando su aspecto, lo mire de pies a cabeza supuse que debía medir 1.85 era muy alto y se veía fuerte, su pelo era azabache y se meneaba con el viento, tenía ropas negras y un extraño tatuaje en su dedo era una "**s**" y tenía una hermosa cara…¡Vaya! No parecía real.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto mirándome con sus ojos negros

– Haruno –dije

– Dime todo tu nombre –

– Haruno sakura – termine

– Mucho gusto soy…Demon – dijo

-¿Demon?…perdona tienes otro nombre –dije

– Si de hecho mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke pero Demon es mi mejor forma de describirme – afirmo mirando mi casa

– Bueno… ¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke? – mencione

– Claro – por un momento pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, estoy loca.

– Y dime Sasuke, ¿nos conocemos? – dije alzando una ceja

– No…de hecho…si – fruncí mi entrecejo

– ¿De dónde nos conocemos? – pregunte

– Yo soy tu guardián – dijo serio

Me reí…

– Oye me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para cosas como estas fue un gusto conocerte pero esta clase de bromas no me gustan, además según tengo entendido "Demon" podría clasificarse como demonio no como guardián así que nos vemos luego – cerré mi puerta fuerte y me dirigí a la tienda

Cuando volví a mi casa ya no había nadie en la calle, entre y me lleve una sorpresa él estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa con las manos cruzadas

– Te estaba esperando – dijo serio

– PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ – le grite

– No tienes que gritarme ¿Sabes? – dijo apuntándome con el dedo

– No tienes por qué estar aquí ¿Sabes? – dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado

– Tengo razones para estar aquí ¿sabes? – dijo en tono posesivo

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –dije tranquilizándome y cogí mi tabique con mis dedos

– Aunque te lo dijera, no me lo creerías – suspiro en tono de cansancio

– Supongo que podría hacer el intento, solo déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo entraste? – dije acusándolo

– Como lo hiciste tu – dijo tranquilo

– Mentiroso – dije bajito

– No te miento – dijo mirándome con firmeza

– Bien dime ¿De qué trata eso que me ibas a decir? – concluí

– Si me vas a creer, te lo digo – incurrió

– Dime de una buena ves ¿quieres? – dije empezando a estresarme

– Te desesperas fácilmente – dijo

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos…

– Está bien…veras, yo soy un demonio y seré tu guardián por el resto de tu vida…además yo creo que sería mejor si tu estuvieras de acuerdo con…

– No lo estoy.

– Lo suponía… ¿Por qué no crees en cosas como estas? – dijo estresado al parecer lo sacaba de sus cabales

– Eso es algo imposible ¿Sabes?…no hay tal cosas como demonios o cosas sobrenaturales como vampiros, digo ¿no crees que ya lo hubieran descubierto?…no puedo creer en mitos – dije dando un paso y diciéndole –sal de mi casa, hasta nunca -*_sí que me estresaba*_

Camine y cuando iba en mi tercer paso él se paró al frente mío y se pegó a mi

– Te puedo demostrar que soy un mito – afirmo con una sonrisa torcida, eso fue jodidamente sexy

– Imposible – dije retándolo

– Bien… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – dijo tomando mi mano. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda cogiendo la mano de alguien… ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando? *¿_Cómoda?* _él es un intruso, y un intruso no puede simplemente cogerme la mano y decir que es un demonio…vamos esto es completamente IM-PO-SI-BLE

– No quiero hacer nada y no quiero verte…sal de mi casa – dije completamente fastidiada

– Pero aún no hemos hecho el Contrato de Sangre – dijo serio

– Quiero que entiendas una cosa Uchiha Sasuke, no pienso hacer absolutamente nada contigo quiero que te alejes y no vuelvas jamás ve y cuida a alguna otra chica, seguro ella le encantaría tener un demonio como guardián ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no te creo nada de las estupideces que me dices? Si quisiera buscar algún paralelismo con esta clase de historia solamente leería un libro, además tu eres solo un aparecido que no tiene nada más que hacer y anda diciéndole a la primera chica que ve que va a hacer su guardián toda la vida – le dije cortante y mucho más fastidiada…su cara estaba asombrada y tenía tristeza en su semblante, cuando vi su expresión me dio remordimiento creo que no debí ser tan dura con el…

– No me iré – dijo aun con esa cara

-¿¡CÓMO!? – grite histérica

– Dije que no me iré –corroboro y agrego – Espero que cambies de opinión mañana, recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado y no pienso cambiar de decisión, sobre esto en otras palabras tú y yo estamos unidos de por vida, tus deseos son mis órdenes – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo

Se me salió la venita de la cabeza, jamás en mi vida me habían inventado una película tan grande, pero aun así que decidí seguir el guion…

– Si lo dices de esa manera… – le dije tranquila –…entonces te ordeno que salgas de la casa…es más si es posible quiero que te quedes en mi balcón aguantando frio y si llueve sería perfecto si te mojaras, hasta que no tuvieras absolutamente nada seco…espero que cumplas todas mis órdenes Sasuke – dije esto y me fui a mi habitación…

Me acosté y me quede dormida…

Me levante al baño ya eran más de la una de la mañana me acorde de Sasuke y bufe, ese debe estar en su casa durmiendo. Llegue a mi cuarto y como las cortinas de mi casa eran blancas el contorno de su cuerpo se veía claramente a través de ellas, me alarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo salí corriendo hacia la puerta de mi balcón, cuando la abrí él estaba tiritando del frio y completamente mojado

– Entra – ordene cosa que el obedeció

Salí por una toalla y le dije que se sentara en mi cama, puse la toalla encima de su cabeza y la seque, cuando mire su cara estaba mirando el piso y no me atreví a levantarla estire mi mano y le dije

– Duerme hoy aquí y mañana o debería decir ahora más tarde puedes devolver a tu casa – le dedique una sonrisa y fui a la habitación de mi padre, le traje una pijama – Cámbiate y duerme – se la entregue y saque una cobija para el de mi armario, cuando voltee para entregársela él no tenía la camisa y vi su escultural pecho, me quede boquiabierta y torpemente le entregue la cobija cuando iba a salir de mi habitación escuche que me dijo algo que nadie me había dicho antes o más bien no recordaba quien me lo había dicho, no recordaba mucho, ni su nombre ni su cara…bueno, no recordaba nada.

– Gracias, mi flor de cerezo

– De nada – dije procesando lo que me había dicho y buscando en mi cerebro quien me lo había dicho antes

Me acosté en la cama de mis padres y cuando menos me di cuenta, me voltee un poco y el sol daba a toda mi cara *_adivino ¿hora de levantarse?* _

Me voltee para el otro lado y abrí un poco los ojos en ese momento veo a Sasuke mirándome fijamente y me asuste un poco, le pregunte un poco somnolienta


	3. Nace una amistad

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

– Esperando que despertaras, tienes que ir a la preparatoria y yo voy contigo – dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿CÓMO? – dije sorprendida

– Que…

– Ya sé, no lo repitas o me va a dar dolor de cabeza – dije levantándome de la cama, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y cuando salí Sasuke se veía más joven y tenía el uniforme de mi preparatoria

– Vámonos – dijo muy entusiasmado

– Quisiera darte unas cuantas reglas que debes cum… ¿Espera Sasuke, vas ir a mi preparatoria? –dije alzando una ceja y poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

– Si… ¿Cómo quieres que sea mi personalidad? Tierna, idiota, tu solo dime y yo lo hago –dijo alegre

– Espera ¿Dónde está tu casa? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? ¿Por qué vamos a ir a mi preparatoria juntos? ¿Cuándo te matriculaste? Además tu no deberías ir a mi preparatoria, en serio estoy siendo paciente contigo pero veo que tú quieres que me estrese a cada hora – dije totalmente **"tranquila"**

– Son muchas preguntas, pero te las responderé todas… mi casa está muy cerca, mis padres están en mi casa, si tengo un hermano, me quede aquí porque ya te había dicho que voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida, me matricule ayer y tu preparatoria es muy grande, déjame vivir contigo así tus padres estén ellos nunca me verán o sentirán te lo prometo – dijo

– Oye aun no creo en eso ¿Sabes? Pero por esta vez te daré una oportunidad – bufe esto era muy raro de alguna forma me parecía divertido que me dijera que se quedaría conmigo para siempre además no era lo que quería en mi semana sin mis padres…

Él dijo sobre el cambio de personalidad ¿no? Voy a molestar a todas las chicas del instituto mi pensamiento fue algo malévolo. Mi blanco: Karin. Ella era un fastidio para Ino, Hinata y mi espíritu, nos ha fastidiado toda la vida solo le diré unas cuantas cosas y ya.

– Sakura vámonos, se nos hace tarde – dijo mirando el reloj

– Tú hablaste de cambiar la personalidad ¿Cierto? – dije

– Así es – dijo

– Bien entonces tú serás frio con todas las chicas y estarás al lado de la chica que te guste, pero no demostraras tu sentimientos hasta que ella te diga los suyos y serás el mejor de la preparatoria más inteligente, atlético, talentoso y súper apuesto que todas las chicas crean que eres inalcanzable…mujeriego y ¿Por qué no? Rico – dije *_todo esto será genial_*

– Esta bien, nos vamos – dijo

– Aun no…siempre llegaras después de mí, no conmigo ¿Entiendes? – le dije

– Claro – dijo

Salí yo y después el, cuando vi a mis compañeros los salude con mucho entusiasmo

– Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata ¿Cómo están chicos? – dije sonriente

– Veo que hoy estas de buen humor Sakura – dijo Naruto

– Si… ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? – pregunto Hinata

– Nada en especial – dije entusiasmada

Pasando a sasuke…

Por la calle venia un chico de cabello rebelde, con un cuerpo envidiable y su uniforme iba un poco desordenado y atrás de este había un símbolo muy peculiar que representaba una familia prestigiosa sin contar muy conocida, su maleta iba en un solo lado y caminaba con paso firme y seguro. Su cara era perfecta, escanea el lugar a su alrededor, en la puerta de la preparatoria volteo a ver todas las chicas y sonrió torcidamente. Todas las chicas se lanzaron a preguntar su nombre y número de teléfono, a lo cual el solo salió del tumulto y se fue por el pasillo por donde estaban los cinco chicos…

Sakura miro con una sonrisa y el chico le sonrió torcidamente, solamente ella noto la sonrisa que él le propino y siguió su camino hasta el patio donde todos se reunirían.

En el patio…

– Alumnos tenemos el honor de presentar a Uchiha Sasuke – la directora del colegio el pecho se le inflo de honor luego de eso – preséntate sasuke – le paso el micrófono

– Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años y no me interesa que sepan más de mi –terminado de decir esto todas las chicas gritaban como locas desenfrenadas

_**Sakura**_…

Terminada esa reunión toda la preparatoria fue a sus aulas, en ese momento llego nuestro profesor de ciencias.

– Chicos han pasado para este grupo dos nuevos estudiantes, ellos son: Sasuke Uchiha…– Naruto y Shikamaru se voltearon del puesto refutando…

–… Y… – hasta ahí todo bien para mí, hasta que pronunciaron el nombre por el cual yo me había cambiado de aula hace un par de años –…Karin Kuiyo – Ino, Sakura y Hinata dieron un golpe a pupitre diciendo al mismo tiempo

– ¡¿Qué?! – todos ellos las miraron…el profesor las miro con cansancio

– Ustedes tranquilícense, espero que aprendan a convivir…no quiero problemas en esta aula entienden –todos asintieron a regañadientes –Voy a salir un momento, ya regreso traten de no matarse mientras vuelvo – dijo cansinamente esto y salió

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Karin salto a los fuertes brazos de Sasuke.

– Sasu-kun vamos a mi casa a estudiar después de clases –dijo con voz melosa y chillona, fue más una afirmación que pregunta

– No –la sacudió de su cuerpo y camino hasta el asiento en donde estaban Ino y Sakura, se quedó parado ahí, entonces Sakura se paró y ya estaba saliendo cuando la detuvo y dijo

– Tú, te sentaras conmigo –eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, mientras agarraba su brazo

Todas las chicas del aula abrieron la boca sorprendidas incluyendo a sakura…ella se soltó del agarre

– Claro que no, Uchiha –dijo en forma despectiva cuando mencionaba el *_**uchiha**_*

Otra vez todos en el aula estaban con la boca abierta de lo que había dicho Sakura…

Varias chicas pensaban…*_idiota, desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa*…*esa nerd dándose de importante*…*maldita sakura quitándome a mi sasu-kun, le voy a hacer la vida imposible*…*vamos a ver cuánto le dura el encanto por esa*…*sasuke no se quedaría con una nerd como esa*…_

Sasuke la soltó y se fue para el asiento de una chica que se le veía lo zorra y vagabunda por encima, ella encantada de que se sentara a su lado lo sedujo toda la clase…el resto de la clase ella se le insinuó y Karin moría de la rabia. En ese momento tocaron el timbre para el receso y Sasuke le dijo a la chica al oído ((_te espero afuera del jardín para que tengamos un buen receso_))

Ella, como buena zorra y vagabunda que era acepto.

Sasuke salió con esa y le hizo el sexo más salvaje que pudo haber tenido aquella chica, estaba encantada, tanto, que quería repetirlo…lastimosamente a sasuke no lo lleno estaba totalmente insatisfecho, así que busco a otra presa a quien sacarle gemidos de placer y Karin iba pasando por allí, se acercó a ella y musito a su oído que lo hicieran, pero esta vez no lo hizo en el jardín si no en un salón encima de la mesa del profesor, ella termino más que satisfecha… Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con ellas, así que olvido el sexo por un momento, fue a comer algo.

Se encontró a dos chicos peleando en el pasillo de la preparatoria. Uno era rubio y otro tenía el pelo naranjado, él se metió a la pelea y los separo poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, separar dos chicos tu solo no es muy sencillo, en ese momento entro un tipo de cabello blanco con un poco de azul en las puntas, intento golpear a sasuke lo cual no logro y se acercó a ayudar al chico rubio, estaba algo lastimado.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo en tono frio

– Si, gracias…este, soy Uzumaki Naruto – dijo mientras esquivaba un intento de golpe del peli anaranjado

– Uchiha Sasuke – dijo dando una patada a las costillas del peli blanco – De espaldas contra mí y noqueémoslos – dijo rápido

– Está bien – en ese momento Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru corren a ellos, al tiempo en que noqueaban a los otros dos chicos

– Naruto… ¿Estás bien? – grito Ino y fue corriendo a ayudarlo, tenía el labio roto y su nariz sangraba

– Si, tranquila Sasuke me ayudo – dijo mirándolo y sonriendo agradecido

– De nada, adiós – respondió Sasuke recogiendo su chaqueta, la cual había tirado por ayudarlo.

En eso Naruto lo detuvo…

– Oye espera, quien te dijo que te fueras ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? – expreso con una sonrisa única de naruto

– Naruto vamos a la enfermería – dijo Ino preocupada, parecía que la hemorragia no pararía y su hermano era más testarudo que un burro

– Naruto ve a la enfermería podemos almorzar luego – dijo y Naruto lo cogió del brazo

– Teme te invitare a ramen, la mejor comida que hay en el mundo – dijo dándole una gran sonrisa. Al instante empezó a ver borroso y cayó al suelo, pero no sin antes ser cogido por sasuke y dijo muy bajito solo para que escuchara el

– No me digas teme…baka – formo una sonrisa torcida

Ese fue el principio de una gran amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto.


	4. Itachi

Por lo menos ya habían pasado cuatro días después de esa pelea entre ellos y desde eso Naruto buscaba a Sasuke para almorzar, pero siempre le sacaba una excusa diferente. Naruto ya le estaba cansando que Sasuke lo ignorara y no sabía cómo hacer para que el almorzara con ellos, Sasuke le caía muy bien, era una persona muy rara y eso era divertido, además le parecía muy gracioso cuando lo hacía enojar. Le parecía la cosa más chistosa del mundo entonces trataba de hacerlo lo más posible…

– Sakura… – la llamo

– ¿Que pasa Naruto? – pregunto la peli rosa

– Yo quiero que Sasuke almuerce con nosotros, él no tiene amigos y se mantiene solo, me da pesar de él, yo quiero que venga con nosotros…– hizo una pausa –…tu ¿Qué piensas de él? –dijo

– Te mentiría si te dijera que pienso algo sobre él, porque la verdad no pienso nada sobre el…– dije un poco distraída –…supongo que si lo invitas una vez mas de seguro te aceptara.

*_Para eso tendría que hablar primero con el*_

– ¿Tú crees? – la miro ilusionado *_Al parecer a Naruto le agradaba Sasuke y no me gustaría que él lo siguiera ignorando… supongo que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos después de todo* _

– Te lo aseguro – dije esto y suspire *_Necesito a Sasuke a más tardar, ya*_

– Mira ahí viene. Voy a ver si esta vez lo logro y si no…bueno perder, para mí, no es una opción así que hasta que lo logre…– Naruto camino unos pasos hacia Sasuke –… ¡Hey teme! Ven a almorzar con nosotros – dijo esto mientras Sakura le hacía señas, de que le respondiera con un sí.

Sasuke lo medito un momento y acepto…

– No me digas teme, dobe – corto con un gesto y una sonrisa muy característica de el

– Naruto ve que la directora te necesita –dijo Sakura…Naruto oyó mencionar a la directora y se sorprendió, se le había olvidado por completo – Sakura te llamo a tu casa más tarde y hablamos de la salida – se despedía al tiempo que corría

– Claro Naruto – alzó su mano en despedida

– ¿Qué salida? – pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja

– No creo que te interese – dijo esto en tono despectivo

– Dime Sakura ¿Crees que te estaría preguntando si no me interesara? –menciono sarcásticamente contratacando por la forma de hablarle cuando estaban solos…

Desde que Sasuke se volvió frio se le hacía mucho más fácil hablarle cortante o despectivamente, pero como Sasuke tenía órdenes explicitas de ser frio, entonces el adoptaba muy bien su papel y le hablada de la forma en la que ella creo a Sasuke, eso sí solo dentro de la preparatoria porque fuera de ella Sasuke era el mismo hombre con el que se topó la primera vez.

– Supongo que no tengo por qué contarte – dijo mirándolo de la manera más fría posible

– Y ¿Bien?… -dijo esperando una respuesta mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello rebelde

– No debo, ni tengo por qué decírtelo, supongo que entiendes eso –dijo parándose en forma desafiante el solo puso su sonrisa de medio lado.

– Ya te había dicho que soy un demonio ¿Correcto? – dijo mirando hacia arriba y prosiguió –bueno quiero que sepas que como tú me das ordenes también puedo desobedecerlas, cuando quiera y otra cosa si no me dices tú hay muchas formas más de enterarme como por ejemplo tu amigo que viene allí como es que se llama…Shikamaru – dijo señalando al chico

– Shikamaru no sabe nada – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

– Acepto el reto – dijo y camino parsimonia, lo detuvo y le pregunto –Oye ¿Tú sabes para donde va a ir Naruto? – dijo con una ceja alzada y en ese momento Shikamaru parecía hipnotizado como si lo hubieran puesto en un trance, miraba la nada.

– Van a piscina el sábado a las 3 de la tarde y Naruto dijo que invitaría a Hinata a ir con él y yo invitaría a Temari y te podría sugerir invitar a Sakura antes de que Sai la invite…-Sasuke lo paro en seco.

– ¿Quién es Sai? – frunció el ceño

– Es el chico que está al otro lado de la preparatoria, es de un grado superior él es como se podría decir "_El chico más popular_"…-volvió a pararlo

– Gracias por la información – dijo esto y salió a caminar con el ceño fruncido

Sakura miro extrañada a Sasuke, ya que él nunca se iba sin refutarle cualquier cosa y vio a Shikamaru parado como una estatua, tenía la mirada perdida cuando miro a Sasuke el chasqueo los dedos y Shikamaru volvió en si

– Hola Sakura – saludo Shikamaru. Este no se dio por enterado de su trance, causado por le Uchiha.

– Hola Shikamaru – dijo tierna – ¿Que te trae por aquí?

– Te venía a pedir ayuda –menciono mientras adquiría un color rojo en sus mejillas

– Dime – sonrió

– Quisiera que me ayudaras a pedirle a Temari que fuera conmigo a piscina el sábado – dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos

Sakura se sorprendió

– ¡La chica de la biblioteca! – tenía los ojos como platos

– Si, ella me gusta – un color más rojo se creó en su cara

– Faltan 3 días para el sábado, yo te ayudare sin problemas –dijo con su sonrisa amigable

– Esta bien entonces mañana después de la preparatoria iremos y me ayudaras a que no se me enrede la lengua – soltó una risita

– ¿Quién pudo haber imaginado que te gustaría ella? No podría esperar mejor gusto que el tuyo –mostro una sonrisa divertida

Mientras tanto Sasuke había entrado a la zona "prohibida" o más conocida como la zona de los _"populares"_ en ese momento pasaba una chica, la llamo y ella encantada por su belleza fue

– Dime ¿Dónde está sai? – pregunto frio

– ¿Sai? – la chica alzo una ceja

– Si, Sai – empezaba a desesperarse

– ¡Ah! Él está en la cancha de tenis – respondió mirándolo seductoramente, pero no le prestó atención y fue directo a la cancha. Allí encontró un montón de chicas alrededor de un chico peli negro y tez tan blanca como la nieve igual a la de Sakura, en eso el entra con su mejor sonrisa torcida y se abre camino entre todas las chicas que quedan impactadas por su belleza y cuando llega a él le dice

– Sai Kauni – sorna y sarcasmo en su voz tan gruesa y ronca, un deleite para las chicas.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sai con voz suave como la miel y profunda como la oscuridad

– Mucho gusto me presento, soy Uchiha Sasuke – orgullo y ego junto con su nombre

– Mucho gusto, soy Kauni Sai – dijo estirándole la mano y el la apretó

– ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? –pregunto Sasuke

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo con una ceja alzada

– Yo hago las preguntas aquí… ¿Conoces a Sakura? –dijo acercándosele

– ¿Cuál Sakura? –dijo este indiferente

– Haruno Sakura, ella – lo miro despreocupadamente

– ¡Oh! La nerd amiguita de Shikamaru y el estúpido zorrito de Naruto – se burlo

Sasuke soltó una risotada y después lo miro desafiante…

La única regla que le habían puesto para venir a cuidar a Sakura era no dañar a nadie por enojo, él sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a tocar a un humano por enojo seria destituido de estar con Sakura y él no se daría el lujo de perder a Sakura por nada del mundo otra vez. Nunca.

– Te voy a pedir un favor…ni se te ocurra ir por los grados inferiores porque ese es mi territorio y también te voy a advertir algo, ni te le acerques a Sakura, Naruto o Shikamaru ¿Está claro o te lo repito? – su voz sonaba protectora y a la vez sonaba diabólica, todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que sai respondió algo que él jamás hubiera pensado

– Y que me va a hacer el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, crees que no estoy al tanto de todo y si voy ¿Qué? ¿Eh? –dijo esto con diversión en el rostro

– Así que eres del clan Kauni – no pudo evitar no reírse, luego prosiguió – vaya…vaya no me esperaba que mandaran a vigilarme y mucho menos a retarme…insolente…te lo aclaro no vayas por allá – dijo esto y se fue caminando con parsimonia…nadie sabía de qué hablaban, pero las chicas quedaron encantadas con Sasuke.

Sasuke llego a su aula a mitad de clase y todos miraron a Sasuke raro, él nunca se retrasaba y venía con cara de perros, sus manos las tenía en los bolsillos y solo se dedicó a sentarse al lado de la chica que se le insinuaba todos los días…

Sakura observo el rostro de Sasuke la mayoría de la clase y él no le dirigió ni una sola mirada parecía en otro mundo, solo faltaba esta clase y se irían a casa, esta era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía de este modo…

*_Supongo que ya volverá a la normalidad*…_

Tocaron la campana para salir y él fue el primero en salir, Sakura corrió un poco para alcanzarlo pero entre la multitud y el rio de personas lo perdió de vista, llego una chica de la nada, la llamo parecía hipnotizada y ella le entrego una hoja de papel muy pequeña que decía:

…_Sakura no me esperes, voy a estar fuera por un rato_

_Te veo más tarde y ¿me comprarías un dulce? Gracias…_

_-Sasuke_

A sakura le pareció muy raro que se fuera solo dejando un papel. Además había llegado tarde al aula y salió como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo…camino a su casa sola y normalmente se sentía protegida por sasuke, desde que había llegado se sentía mejor y más tranquila, aunque no se lo decía así era como se sentía.

Entro en su casa puso la llaves encima de una mesita al lado de la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras y estaba subiendo a su cuarto cuando salieron una llamas de fuego de su sala, bajo inmediatamente para ver si había un incendio pero con lo que se encontró fue más raro…

Un hombre de pelo negro azabache con unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos y muy bien parecido a Sasuke, se podría decir que eran hermanos y también llevaba ropas negras como la primera vez que vio a Sasuke. El, la observo y ella lo miro desafiante.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto

– Vaya…que chica tan fría – se burlo

– Te repetiré la pregunta… ¿Quién eres? – dijo con arrogancia

– Soy… – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke muy enojado, el desconocido hablo –veo que ya has llegado – sonrió

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cortante

– Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor – dijo esto negando con la cabeza

– ¿Hermano? –dijo Sakura alzando una ceja

– Permíteme presentarme, soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano guapo y más inteligente que Sasuke – dijo esto con aire de superioridad y continuo –mi padre me mando a ver cómo estas y por lo que veo aún no ha firmado el Contrato contigo ¿Cierto? –dijo alzando la ceja

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos…lo había olvidado

– Aun no – dijo esto y subió al cuarto de Sakura, Itachi fue detrás de él, Sakura pensaba si era mejor ir o no, pero pensó que sería mejor ir con ellos.

– Sasuke ¿Cuándo vas a firmar ese contrato? Recuerda que si no lo haces mi padre se enojara, además estas muy grandecito como para que no sepas como hacerlo…– paro un momento y le dijo con parsimonia -… ¿Estás seguro que ella es la indicada? –suspiro y sasuke volteo violentamente

– ¿¡Que has dicho!? – vocifero totalmente enojado, agarro a su hermano mayor por sus ropas.

– Es solo una pregunta tranquilízate – Itachi era demasiado observador y pudo descubrirlo, estaba tenso e intranquilo algo le molestaba y tenía que ver con la chica así que le pregunto muy serio y de forma autoritaria – ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? – Sasuke que estaba dándole la espalda se tensó y volteo lentamente.

– Te lo contare – suspiro pesadamente e inhalaba de nuevo para llenar sus pulmones. Su hermano era muy bueno para saber cuándo estaba estresado y además si no le contaba haría de alguna forma que se lo dijera.

_**Flash Back **_

Sasuke salió del salón a toda prisa y se encontró con la mirada de una chica, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo…"_entrégale esta nota a Haruno Sakura_"…la chica salió de camino a Sakura el vio cuando le entrego el papelito.

Se fue directamente hacia el otro lado de la preparatoria y se encontró en la cancha donde había estado anteriormente y allí lo estaba esperando Sai Kauni

– Veo que te decidiste a venir – dijo Sai con una sonrisa arrogante

– ¿Qué quieres? – gruño entre dientes…Sai no le daba buena espina sabía que le diría algo que no le gustaría

– Quiero que hagamos un trato – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba

– Dime que es y luego veré si aceptar o no – dijo esto cruzando las manos

– Bien, entonces escucha. Como te dije antes estoy enterado del asunto de Sakura y ya sé porque quieres hacer el contrato con ella… sabía que la habías perdido en su vida pasada y también sé que la quieres convertir en tu esposa, hacer el Contrato y que se quede contigo el resto de tu eternidad ¿No es así? –Dijo esto y Sasuke se alarmo –ahora el trato que te propongo…no espera olvidaba un detalle…tú ya la habías visitado mucho años antes es más recuerdo que le dijiste "_mi flor de cerezo". _Que romántico –ironizo- estoy seguro que si le dices que estuviste con ella antes y que le ayudaste o más bien que la salvaste, ella aceptaría ser tu esposa lo que pasa es que no lo puedes hacer porque tu padre no te tiene permitido utilizar situaciones como esas para enamorar a las humanas, Fugaku piensa que en el corazón de una persona no se pueden cambiar sentimientos hacia alguien, entonces pretende que tú tampoco lo hagas, porque no simplemente desobedeces a tu padre y podrás tenerla el resto de la eternidad ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke escuchó atentamente todas las palabras envenenadas de Sai y dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

– No puedo desobedecer a mi padre, porque eso te daría el derecho de ganártelo a él como tu padrino que es, además no pienso obligar a Sakura a que se enamore de mí. Voy a esperar a que ella sola lo haga, si espero un poco más eso no me va a afectar ya he esperado 1000 largos años a que ella estuviera conmigo otra vez, además tu no subirás al trono nunca así que no esperes a que te lo deje en bandeja de plata idiota – dijo riendo arrogantemente

– Espero que sepas que aun tienes mucho tiempo, pero el amor que tengo por Sakura nació justo después de que te fuiste de la cancha de tenis hace una hora, quisiera que la dejaras libre y ella pueda firmar el contrato conmigo antes de que lo haga contigo – dijo desafiante y retándolo

– Sabes que no te lo permitiré, eres un demonio de clase baja y mi poder ante ti es completamente superior. Recuerda que mi linaje es puro, no querrías pelear contra la especie más fuerte de los demonios, el clan Uchiha es mucho más poderoso y primero tendrás que matarme para estar cerca de la persona a la cual he amado durante 1000 años –dijo esto y se fue muy enojado.

_**Fin flash back**_

– Así que un Kauni está en el mundo humano – dijo pensativo itachi

– Así es – suspiro cabizbajo

– Tranquilo Sasuke, ya veré que puedo hacer con el – una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios –claro que tendría que quedarme en el mundo humano por un tiempo aquí en tu casa – Sasuke volteo su mirada rápidamente…y sintió que Sakura iba a tumbar la puerta la había sentido llegar solo unos cuantos minutos cuando Itachi pronuncio esas pocas palabras

– Agáchate si no quieres morir – dijo tratando de esconderse en la pieza

– ¿Pero de que estás hablando? – dijo riendo casi histérico

En ese momento Sakura abrió la puerta y sus dedos se marcaron en la perilla, tenía cara de sádica y una sonrisa de muerte entonces ella dijo con tono demoniaco…

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Itachi estaba totalmente asustado, nunca había visto a una chica tan rara en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo único que dijo fue

– No estaba hablando de tu casa –sus mentiras eran famosas, Itachi tenía una mente muy rápida y sus mentiras eran cosa del otro mundo (literal) – lo que quiero decir es que voy a comprar la casa de en frente y ahí viviremos – cogió a su hermano por los hombros –Sasuke y yo – Sasuke abrió los ojos y Sakura se tranquilizo

Sasuke se llevó a su hermano al extremo de la habitación y le dijo bajito para que no lo escuchara Sakura

– Estoy tratando de quedarme cerca de ella lo máximo posible y vienes a decirme que me vas a separar de ella – dijo alarmado y enojado

– Tranquilo tus sentidos están muy desarrollados, podrás sentir a Kauni a kilómetros de distancia, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo tranquilizándolo, dando palmaditas en su espalda.

Itachi se voltio a ver a Sakura – nos iremos ahora mismo–

A Sasuke casi le da un infarto, pero acepto irse a la casa de en frente cogió sus pocas cosas y salió de la casa, pero antes de salir de la puerta sakura lo detuvo y con un índice de esperanza pensó que tal vez le diría que no se fuera, pero no fue así en vez de eso le dio algo que le demostró que si se interesaba por el

– Mira tú dulce de maní – dijo esto con una sonrisa y todavía recordaba cuál era su favorito eso lo alegro enormemente

– Nos vemos sakura – dijo esto y salió con itachi para la otra casa con una sonrisa en su rostro…durmieron allí


End file.
